


Harbinger

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dark night. Everything's dark. My head won't stop hurting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> Dark night. Everything's dark. My head won't stop hurting.

.  


"He's dying, Sam." The whisper hung in the chill air.

"Well, good riddance if he is," Sam sputtered. "Mr. Frodo, you mustn't - "

"Sam." One word, his name, and he was silenced as if at the edge of a knife. The eyes gazing at him were like windswept caverns, lost; only a tiny spark flickering from a distance spoke of what had been, long ago and now a world away. "I'm dying, too."

Useless words rose then, words that would wither away if spoken, like everything else in this haunted land. His heart rebelled, but in his mouth he tasted dust.

.


End file.
